


Rogue Affections

by DittyWrites



Series: Flash Rogues Shenanigans [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Movie Night, ohana means family dammit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Lisa and Axel's need for affection gets everyone roped into a cuddle pile while watching a movie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue Affections

It was Lisa who suggested having the movie night. She had managed to convince the men to participate by telling them that it was good for team morale and would help them all to bond. Then came the issue over WHAT to watch but Lisa had prepared for this particular problem and suggested a game of 'Netflix Roulette' where one member of the team would have their eyes covered and had to scroll blindly though Netflix for thirty seconds. When those thirty seconds were up, the selection which was on screen would be the movie for the night.

This is how Lenny, Axel, Mark, Lisa and Mick found themselves sitting side-by-side on Lenny's huge old fabric couch watching _Lilo and Stitch_. They all sat with straight backs and there was very little contact between them. Within about ten minutes of the movie starting Lisa began to shiver and made to stand up to grab a cover when Mick put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled in close to his side because the man was a natural heat source and always had been. She had known Mick for years and while Lenny was her blood brother, she had always considered Mick her other older and slightly more hot-headed brother.

She extended her legs to lie over Mark's lap and when he didn't protest she went back to watching the movie. Mark placed his hands over Lisa's legs and began to absent-mindedly trace shapes just above her ankle. Axel sighed and look forlornly at the affection Lisa was being given by Mick and Mark. Sitting beside Axel, Mark heard him sigh and noticed where his gaze was directed. Removing his arm from his lap he moved it up behind Axel's head and began to card his fingers through his hair. Axel hummed contentedly and moved slightly closer to Mark.

'Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind', the voice onscreen was saying. Instinctively, Lenny glanced over towards Mark who was staring determinedly at the floor with a stoic expression but Lenny could see the tightness in his shoulders. He leaned over Axel and placed a hand on the shoulder of the younger man. Mark picked his head up to look at Lenny, who gave him a comforting smile and squeezed the shoulder gently. He left his hand there as he directed his attention back to the screen.

They sat like this for around five minutes but Lenny knew that this level of peace couldn't last for long and he wondered who was going to be the one to break it. “So guys.” Axel purred, “Who feels like taking this little love fest into the nearest bedroom?”

Everyone groaned and let go of each other. Goddamn it Axel...

 


End file.
